


Bad Moon Rising

by TheWalkingNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Stanford
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingNerd/pseuds/TheWalkingNerd
Summary: A Salem (Dakota del Sud, non Massachusetts) la luna di sangue è davvero un presagio di morte.Ma, oltre alle indagini, c'è qualcos'altro che turba Sam: la lettera di ammissione a Stanford nascosta nel borsone.





	Bad Moon Rising

Il tacchettio rimbomba sul marciapiede, interrotto solo dal frullare delle ali di un corvo. Irina si stringe nel cappotto. L'aria pizzica le guance e le arriccia la nuca, lasciata scoperta dallo chignon. Forse sarebbe dovuta rimanere ancora un po' alla festa; ma è già nei guai così, senza far tardi. Di sicuro, non vedrà un'altra festa per... be', probabilmente fino al giorno del suo matrimonio.  
Incrocia le braccia al petto. Sopra di lei, la luna brilla di un rosso acceso. La luna rossa porta male, a sentire Baba; ma Baba crede nell'Upyr e crede che verranno dalla Russia per ucciderli, garantito. Anche quando mamma gli assicura che Stalin ha cose più importanti a cui pensare degli eredi alla lontana dei Romanov.  
Il rombo di un motore rompe il silenzio. Un'auto nera e lucida, dalle linee eleganti, accosta al marciapiede. Irina si ferma. Somiglia a quelle che fabbricano a Casa, quelle riservate ai dirigenti e in cui spariscono le ragazze.  
Il finestrino cala con un cigolio. Un braccio pallido si appoggia allo sportello; un orologio da uomo scintilla sotto al lampione.  
«Irina Matikova?»  
Irina corruga la fronte. Come fa a sapere il suo nome?   
Il cuore martella nel petto. Forse Baba aveva ragione, forse sono davvero venuti dalla Russia per ucciderli.   
«Chi è lei?»  
Le dita schioccano. Irina sussulta.  
L'auto si allontana in un borbottio del motore. Irina sbatte le palpebre. Il sangue pulsa nelle tempie, ogni singolo battito echeggia nelle orecchie. Che razza di _mudak_ fa quel genere di scherzi? Non è divertente, punto.  
 _Deve essere stato uno degli amici di Johnny._ L'aria frizza nelle narici, ogni espansione del petto è come sollevare un sasso. _Ma sì, lo sa che dobbiamo guardarci le spalle_.  
Incassa le spalle e riprende a camminare. Le orecchie le ronzano, le ginocchia tremano come se camminasse sulla gelatina. Forse non avrebbe dovuto esagerare con il punch. Se mamma e Baba la vedessero in quello stato, verrebbe un colpo a entrambi.  
Gira l'angolo e prosegue lungo la stradina. Schiaffi freddi pizzicano le guance, le gambe sembrano infilate in un cesto con il ghiaccio. Avrebbe dovuto mettere il vestito lungo.  
Entra nel portico della terza casa a sinistra e si ferma. Chiude gli occhi. Per quanto ne sa, mamma e baba potrebbero essere oltre la soglia, in piedi, con le braccia incrociate e i denti stretti.   
Sospira. Infila la chiave nella serratura e ruota il polso.

  
Anna scatta a sedere come una molla.   
Sbatte le palpebre. La scia di luce proveniente dalla finestra le ferisce gli occhi. Il cuore batte nel petto come le ali di un colibrì. I tonfi di passi risuonano nel corridoio. _E se fosse un ladro? Mamma e baba stanno bene?_  
La porta scricchiola. Anna si rannicchia sotto la coperta, gli occhi spalancati.  
Irina sguscia dentro in punta di piedi, le scarpe in mano e il cappotto ancora indosso. Appoggia le scarpe per terra. Un rettangolo azzurrino illumina la vernice. Le scarpe della festa, per le domeniche in chiesa o per i matrimoni. Mamma gliele tirerebbe in testa, se lo sapesse.  
«Dove sei stata?»  
«Alla festa di Natalia.»  
Irina toglie ad una ad una le forcine dai capelli. Ciocche biondo pallido ricadono sulla schiena. Anna si guarda la punta della treccia, scura e ondulata. Chissà se diventerà come lei, da grande.  
«Com'era?»  
Il vestito cade a terra in un fruscio. «Fa' piano, o ti sentono.»  
Anna si stende sul fianco, le labbra storte in una smorfia. «Mi devi raccontare tutto.»  
Le coperte frusciano, nel letto di fianco. «Domani.»  
«Promesso?»  
«Promesso. Ora dormi, _malen'kiy vreditel'_.»

  
Il letto è un bagno di sudore, i vestiti fradici aderiscono al corpo. Anna inspira a bocca aperta. Trema come un pulcino bagnato, ogni respiro veloce e poco profondo.  
Nel letto di fianco, Irina si gira dal lato opposto. I capelli ricadono sul cuscino in onde pallide. Sembrano i capelli della regina d'Inverno delle fiabe. I fianchi si muovono ad ogni respiro.   
Sta bene. Era solo un incubo.  
Il grumo di saliva che inghiotte raschia la gola come carta vetrata. Anna sguscia fuori dalle coperte. Il freddo pizzica i piedi scalzi. Casa della nonna aveva il camino; questa ha a malapena gli infissi. Attraversa il corridoio in punta di piedi, con la camicia da notte tirata su. La stanza di mamma e baba è buia; anche la finestrella è oscurata.   
Entra in cucina. Il ticchettio dell'orologio accompagna i battiti del suo cuore. Si alza sulle punte, afferra un bicchiere dal ripiano e lo porta sotto al lavello. L'acqua scroscia sul vetro.   
Si appoggia al lavandino. Il cuore martella nel petto, il respiro appanna il vetro del bicchiere. _Solo un brutto sogno_.  
La lancetta più lunga dell'orologio scatta in avanti, quella più sottile si ferma.   
Strano. Baba l'ha riparato non più di una settimana fa. Sicuramente, mamma si lamenterà della sua taccagneria e del fatto che non si fida degli americani nemmeno con gli stupidi-  
L'urlo le gela il sangue nelle vene.   
«Ira!»  
Il bicchiere si frantuma nel pavimento.  
Anna corre fuori dalla cucina, i polmoni che bruciano e le tempie che pulsano. Svolta nella stanza.  
Una mano nera si allunga verso la testa di Irina. Le afferra i capelli, Anna apre la bocca e spalanca gli occhi. La figura nera solleva la testa, lasciando il corpo nel letto. Il collo espone carne ed ossa.  
La figura incappucciata le dà le spalle e attraversa la finestra.  
Anna si copre la bocca con le mani. Inspira ed espira veloce, troppo veloce, le viscere si fanno liquide e la testa non c'è più, non c'è più.  
Anna urla.

_*_

  
_Andiamo. Quanto può essere difficile?_  
La busta trema tra le dita affusolate, i polpastrelli sfiorano i bordi stropicciati e umidi. È tutta la mattina che se la rigira tra le mani, ma di aprire quel sottile strato di carta non se ne parla nemmeno.   
Sam siede sul letto, le ginocchia molli come gelatina. Il cuore martella nel petto come a volerlo sfondare, _chiamami quando hai finito;_ il groppo in gola blocca il passaggio delll'aria. Nemmeno durante la sua prima caccia stava così.  
Dovrebbe finire le ricerche; è quello che vorrebbe papà, almeno, il motivo per cui l'ha lasciato lì, mentre Dean andava a comprare le munizioni e qualcosa di nuovo, già che ci siamo. Ma dentro quella busta potrebbe esserci un pass per non doverlo fare mai più. Niente mostri e coltelli e notti a gelarsi il culo in attesa che qualcosa sgusci fuori dal suo nascondiglio, niente pire di sale e resti umani, nessun fantasma tra loro.   
Stringe le labbra. Il nodo allo stomaco si fa più forte, la fitta quasi lo fa sobbalzare. _Il mio intero futuro dipende da un pezzo di carta._  
Affondare il coltello nel petto di un mostro è decisamente più semplice.  
Sam sospira. Lo stridere di ruote lo fa sobbalzare. Si sporge oltre la tenda viola che copre per metà la finestra; una Jeep verde scuro attraversa il parcheggio, sollevando una nuvola di polvere dietro di sé.  
Si risiede sul letto. Le molle cigolano. Deve fare in fretta, o potrebbe dover aspettare secoli, prima di aprirla. Tra le mura dei motel, la privacy non rientra tra i suoi diritti.  
Ad occhi chiusi, strappa l'apertura. Il foglio trema tra le sue mani, le parole si accavallano e si sfocano. Sam inghiotte un grumo di saliva e sospira.  
 _Coraggio: un piccolo sforzo. Ormai è fatta._  
Apre gli occhi. Il suo cervello li fa scattare in automatico verso quelle tre cifre in grassetto sul foglio, al centro, saltando tutti i gentile Samuel Winchester e bla bla bla.

**174/180**

Il respiro si blocca in gola.  
Le labbra si curvano all'insù, e Sam potrebbe saltare, appendersi al lampadario, ficcare tutto nel borsone e correre fino in California tutto d'un fiato. Stringe la lettera e ride, la mano stretta a pugno scatta verso l'alto.  
Ce l'ha fatta. È _libero_. Scatta in piedi e sferra un pugno per aria, ridendo come un matto. È così leggero che potrebbe volare. Il cuore martella nel petto, il sangue scorre nelle vene come in una gara di rally. Non vede l'ora di dirlo a-  
Il pavimento si fa di gelatina. Scivola sul letto, la busta ancora in mano. Guarda il letto sfatto di fianco, i vestiti lasciati in giro e le briciole di patatine che decorano la moquette.   
Non ha idea di come la prenderà Dean, ma, di sicuro, non ci saranno pacche sulla schiena e sorrisi o la reazione normale di qualcuno che scopre che il fratello andrà a Stanford. Non se le aspetta nemmeno da papà, ma la verità è che quella lavata di capo l'ha messa in conto nel momento in cui ha spedito la domanda. Anche da prima, forse. È Dean, la grande incognita in quell'equazione.  
Una cosa è certa: deve dirglielo il prima possibile, perché non vuole che lo sappia da papà.  
Stringe la lettera tra le dita, lo sguardo fisso sul logo della Stanford University of California. Andare al college significa borsoni di libri, mucchi di bollette sul tavolo, un frigo da riempire. Significa niente whiskey sulle ferite aperte, niente borsoni fatti in fretta e niente sale su porte e finestre. Niente Dean che sgranocchia ali di pollo sul suo letto e gli tira la carta, niente cuscini in faccia, niente battutine che gli fanno ruotare gli occhi.  
Il nodo allo stomaco si stringe. Pensava di essere pronto, ma la consapevolezza lo colpisce come una valanga.  
Il rombo del motore lo fa scattare in piedi. Sam ficca la lettera nel borsone e lo calcia sotto al proprio letto, un secondo prima che la porta del motel si apra.  
Dean si sfila la giacca di pelle e la getta sul letto. «Che ci fai lì?»  
 _Merda_. È ancora vicino al letto.   
Sam scrolla le spalle. «Mi sgranchivo le gambe.»  
Dean solleva le sopracciglia e storce la bocca, ma non fa domande. Borbotta qualcosa sul fatto che sia _strambo mcstramberton,_ questo sì, ma non è una novità. Dean pensa che sia strambo da quando, in quinta elementare, ha rifiutato di vedere i cartoni per finire il tema di inglese.  
Dean trascina il borsone da sotto il letto e tira la cerniera. «Preparati: papà vuole che andiamo da Bobby il prima possibile.»  
Sam corruga la fronte. «Perché? È successo qualcosa?»  
«Non lo so.» Dean raccoglie un paio di jeans da terra e li infila nel borsone. «Non me l'ha detto.»  
Sam rotea gli occhi. Certo, perché fare domande è un reato penale.  
Afferra il borsone e ci ficca dentro il portatile, ancora acceso. Lo sguardo di Dean pizzica sulla guancia.   
«Che c'è?»  
Dean alza le spalle. «Non ho detto una parola.»  
Ficca una maglia nel borsone e chiude la zip.

  
Le dita di Dean tamburellano sul volante al ritmo dei Credence Clearwater Revival. Sam fissa fuori dal finestrino da quando sono partiti e, non che sia strano, di per sé, ma ha qualcosa che non va. Lo sente sotto la pelle, striscia e lascia una bava fredda che pizzica i nervi. L'ultima volta che si è comportato così, Dean ha passato i tre giorni successivi a cercarlo dappertutto, e quando papà è tornato a casa-  
Stringe il volante fino a che le nocche non sbiancano. L'ha ritrovato in una catapecchia, circondato da lattine di coca cola e scatoloni di pizza e abbracciato ad un sacco di pulci. Dormiva appoggiato allo zaino, con una fotografia di fianco: loro due, da bambini, con papà e l'Impala.  
Il pick-up di papà svolta a destra e Dean sterza al seguito. La rimessa di Bobby li accoglie in tutto il suo _splendore_.   
Un fanalino fa _crack_ sotto la ruota. Papà svolta a sinistra, oltre una pila di lamiere ammaccate e coperte di ruggine. Sdravaccato su un pick-up, Rumsfeld abbaia. La catena tintinna, la coda del cane tamburella sulle lamiere.  
Sam si fionda giù dall'auto e gli prende la testa tra le mani. La coda del cane impazzisce, una zampona di Rumsfeld sfiora il braccio di Sam, mentre rotola a pancia all'aria.  
Dean solleva un angolo della bocca. L'ultima volta che ha allungato una mano verso di lui, la sua faccia ha avuto un incontro fin troppo ravvicinato con la lingua del cane. E ha dovuto sfregare con la carta vetrata per lavare via la bava.  
Sam, Sam l'ha sempre supplicato di prendere un cane, _lo nascondiamo nel borsone ti prego Dee,_ e ogni volta che lo chiedeva, papà ha sempre risposto con un categorico _no_. Del resto, nessun cane vorrebbe vivere in motel al sapore di muffa e diner unti.  
«Avrei giurato di avere un cane da guardia.»  
Dean si volta. Davanti la porta, Bobby incrocia le braccia e si fa da parte per farli passare. Saluta Sam e Dean con una pacca sulla spalla a testa e quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere un mezzo sorriso.  
«Sarete affamati, immagino.»   
Bobby indica la cucina. Papà non protesta, segno che è ora di levarsi dalle palle. Dean appoggia una mano sulla schiena di Sam e lo spinge di là.  
«A proposito, vi ho trovato un lavoretto qui vicino.»  
Si bloccano a metà strada. Cacchio, probabilmente Sam passerà le prossime due ore a rompere le pa-  
Sam annuisce e tutti i nervi di Dean si tendono. Da quando Sam non sbuffa e si lamenta al primo accenno di lavoro?  
Solo quando chiudono la porta sente la voce di suo padre borbottare qualcosa come l'hai trovata? all'indirizzo di Bobby.  
«Non ti sembra strano?»  
Dean apre lo sportello del frigo e ci ficca dentro la testa. Il fresco pizzica le guance arroventate e quasi gli strappa un mugolio. «Cosa?»  
Il ripiano superiore specchia i suoi occhi nel vetro delle birre, circondate da avanzi di pizza e un unico pomodoro ammaccato. Sotto, gli avanzi di una crostata troneggiano in un piatto. Il brontolio del suo stomaco gli ricorda che non mangia da quasi due giorni.  
«Che non ci vogliano lì dentro.»  
Dean scrolla le spalle. Mica è la prima volta che quei due parlano da adulti, senza _zavorra_ tra i piedi. «Avranno altro di cui parlare.»  
Sam storce la bocca. Dean recupera coltello e forchetta e un piattino e scosta il cellophane. Si taglia una fetta abbondante e la serve sul piatto.   
«Sammy, se papà non vuole farci sentire qualcosa, è solo per proteggerci.»  
«E non sei preoccupato per lui?»  
«Certo che lo sono.»   
Dean gli lancia un'occhiata e si siede. Non era Sam a fissare il telefono di un motel, giorno e notte, aspettando due squilli che sarebbero anche potuti non arrivare.  
Sam scuote la testa. Dean addenta il primo boccone di crostata; la pastafrolla si sbriciola in bocca, lo zucchero pizzica la lingua. Quando deglutisce, resta un retrogusto più amaro di quanto si aspetterebbe dalla marmellata di ciliegie.  
«E il fatto che ci lasci andare da soli?»  
Quando si mette in testa di rompere le palle, Sam è un panzer.  
«Coso, abbiamo diciannove e ventitré anni. Sappiamo badare a noi stessi, non credi?»  
«Dean, a malapena ci lascia andare in bagno da soli, quando siamo a caccia.»  
Anche questo è vero.   
Scrolla le spalle, senza alzare gli occhi dal miscuglio di briciole e gelatina rossa. «Sarà solo un vecchio sale e fuoco.»  
Sam gli dà le spalle con un grugnito e afferra una cartella beige da sopra al ripiano. Prende in mano il ritaglio di giornale e solleva un sopracciglio. «Vuoi sapere di che si tratta o andiamo a scatola chiusa?»  
Dean rotea gli occhi e sbuffa. Un panzer, appunto.  
Sam si appoggia al ripiano. «Salem-»  
«Massachusetts?»  
«South Dakota.» Sam rialza lo sguardo. «E fammi finire. Salem: un tizio viene ritrovato nella camera del motel, senza testa. Porte e finestre chiuse, allarme inserito, e - _oh_.»  
Dean corruga la fronte.   
Sam sbatte le palpebre. «La testa è sparita.»  
Sam scorre fra i ritagli di giornale in un fruscio. Oltre la porta, un _clashclash_ metallico - _sono già arrivati alle mani? wow, un record._ Dean afferra il coltello e taglia una seconda fetta di crostata, prima che papà venga a ripescarlo per la collottola e a trascinarli via.  
«E non è tutto: sembra che non sia nemmeno il primo caso. È successo prima, nel 1946 e nel 1974.»  
Dean alza le spalle. «Potrebbe essere l'emulatore molto bravo di un killer molto bravo.»  
Sam inarca un sopracciglio. «Già, e Bobby non se ne accorge.»  
«Scherzavo, Sammy.» Quando fa così, lo riempirebbe di pugni. «Dammi almeno il tempo di finire la crostata.»  
Sam inarca un sopracciglio. «Tutta la crostata?»  
Dean si toglie una scarpa e la lancia oltre il tavolo.

 

Il suono del campanello rimbomba nel portico della piccola casa coloniale sulla Main Street. Sam tamburella con la penna su un block notes con il logo dell'Home Motel. Sposta il peso da un piede all'altro. Non è la prima volta che intervista qualcuno, ma questa volta è diverso. Ha le viscere liquide e sotto la pelle è un continuo di scariche elettriche.   
_Questa è l'ultima intervista che faccio_. La prossima volta, lui sarà l'intervistato con una serie di A e una B sola da recuperare per la borsa di studio.   
La porta cigola. Una donna bassina e minuta, con lunghissimi capelli bianchi e gli occhi di un azzurro glaciale gli rivolge un sorriso. «Posso aiutarla?»  
Sam sorride. «Salve. Sono Sam Enfield, della South Dakota State University. Cercavo Anna Matikova.»  
«Sono io.» La donna corruga la fronte. «È successo qualcosa?»  
«No, signora. Volevo farle qualche domanda su sua sorella, Irina.»  
La donna sbianca. _Tasto delicato._ Non si aspetterebbe niente di diverso, comunque. L'aveva detto a Dean che quelle persone sarebbero state troppo sconvolte per parlare con loro, _sì, Dean anche se sono passati cinquantasei anni._  
A volte, Dean ha la delicatezza di un tostapane.  
Anna spalanca gli occhi. «È una vecchia storia. Perché parlarne ora?»  
Sam stringe le labbra. Anna sembra di nuovo una bambina che ha visto un mostro, come doveva esserlo la sera della morte di Irina.  
Deglutisce, la bocca secca. «Potrebbe essere collegata ad altre morti.»  
«Il ragazzo al motel e quell'altro, nel '74.»  
Sam corruga la fronte.   
Anna sorride. La pelle sottile si increspa attorno agli occhi. «L'ho pensato anch'io.»   
Scosta la porta e si fa da parte.  
«Entri pure.»  
Sam sorride ed entra. Il corridoio è bianco, con delle fotografie corali con un sacco di persone. Solo una è diversa: una fotografia color seppia, vicino la prima porta a destra. La ragazza sulla sinistra ha gli zigomi alti e il mento appuntito di Anna, mentre la ragazza a sinistra ha un volto a cuore, incorniciato da capelli di un biondo pallidissimo. Sembra una bambola. Gli occhi grandi guardano la fotocamera senza allegria, le labbra piene sono piegate in un piccolo broncio.  
«Quella è Irina.»   
Anna gli si ferma accanto. Gli occhi si velano, fissi sulla fotografia. Il sorriso trema.   
«In questa foto aveva sedici anni, eravamo appena arrivate in America.»  
La voce si spezza, così come il sorriso di Anna. Sta riaprendo una vecchia ferita, tirando via croste e bendaggi precari, e ci sta pure gettando del sale sopra.   
_È l'ultima volta che lo faccio_. Nessuna ferita riaperta, nessuna chiacchierata con parenti delle vittime, dopo questa.  
La cucina è piccola e semplice. C'è solo un lungo bancone in granito, un tavolo in legno e un televisore che deve risalire agli anni '80 come minimo. Anna indica una delle due sedie. Sam si siede.  
«Del caffé?»  
«No, grazie.»  
Chissà se dovrà abituarcisi, al college. Dubita che rimanere tutta la notte alzato a studiare sia peggio che rimanere tutta la notte a caccia.  
Anna siede di fronte a lui, intreccia le dita nodose sul tavolo e serra le labbra. Sam distoglie lo sguardo, poi svuota i polmoni e apre il blocco per appunti.  
«Cosa ricorda di quella sera?»  
Anna sospira. «Ero solo una bambina, ma quella notte torna ancora a tormentarmi nei miei incubi.»  
La pelle sulla nuca si arriccia. _Tornerebbe anche nei miei, se avessi visto Dean_ -  
Sam sbatte le palpebre.  
 _Dean senza testa, il corpo riverso per terra, una pozza di sangue si allarga sul pavimento_.   
La fitta al petto gli mozza il fiato.  
«Irina era tornata tardi da una festa. Ci era andata anche se i nostri genitori glielo avevano vietato; non disobbediva quasi mai, ma quella volta era stato il fidanzamento della sua amica Natalia, l'unica che fosse venuta con noi dalla Russia. Baba ci vietava sempre di uscire tardi, ma era categorico quando c'era la luna di sangue.»  
Sam corruga la fronte. _Può esserci un collegamento. Molte culture associano il rosso al sangue e identificano l'eclissi con le volontà degli dèi_. Annota _eclissi di sangue_ in alto a sinistra.  
«Quella notte mi sono alzata a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua dopo un incubo e ho notato che l'orologio si era fermato. È stato allora che ho sentito l'urlo.»  
Anna si massaggia il braccio. La mano stringe un tovagliolo fino a farlo scomparire oltre le dita; il riflesso del sole rende la tovaglia di un arancione più chiaro.   
Sam stringe le labbra.  
«Cosa ha visto?»  
Gli occhi di Anna sembrano due buchi neri.  
« _Irina_. Senza testa, coperta di sangue. E una figura con un lungo mantello che fuggiva attraverso la finestra. Non dalla finestra: ci è passato attraverso. Mamma mi disse di non parlarne, o mi avrebbero rinchiusa in manicomio. Gregorji - mio nipote - pensa sia stato lo shock.»  
«Ma lei sa cosa ha visto.»  
Anna si gratta una guancia e sospira.  
«Non so cosa pensare, in realtà. Irina è morta proprio come nel mio incubo. Baba, mio padre, disse che era stato l'Upyr. Alla polizia raccontai di aver visto l'assalitore, ma non trovarono mai l'uomo con il mantello nero.»  
Sam corruga la fronte. « _Upyr_?»  
«Credo che voi lo chiamiate _vampiro_.» Anna sorride. «Vecchie leggende popolari. Mi perdoni.»  
Sam tamburella con la penna sul blocchetto, facendola oscillare tra medio e indice. I vampiri sono estinti. Ma forse _l'upyr_ è qualcos'altro. A volte le leggende popolari sbagliano.   
«Lei cosa pensa che fosse?»  
Anna si stringe nelle spalle. Massaggia l'avrambraccio; alla mano brilla una fede ed un anello più sottile, in argento, con una piccola I cirillica.   
Una morsa stritola il petto. Non è qualcosa che si supera.  
«A nove anni, le avrei detto che era stato un fantasma.»  
«E adesso?»  
«Sinceramente?» Anna alza le spalle sottili. «Non ne ho idea. So solo che non era umano.»

  
«Scusi il disordine, agente.»  
Mary O'Brien lo precede lungo il corridoio di ingresso; pareti verde chiaro, un vaso in terracotta colmo di gerani finti, una fotografia solitaria con il Gran Canyon sullo sfondo.   
«Si figuri.» Dean infila le mani in tasca. L'accento di Mary non sembra venire dall'America. «Non è della zona, vero?»  
«No. Vengo dall'Irlanda.»   
Il che spiega la massa di ricci rossi e la spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso. O come abbia fatto a convincerla di essere il nuovo vice sceriffo in una città così piccola.   
«È stato Ian a convincermi a fare questo viaggio per l'America. Amava tutto quello che riguardava il nuovo continente.»  
Indica un divanetto in vimini, coperto da un cuscino in tinta con le pareti. Dean si siede, attento ad ogni scricchiolio; quel coso ha l'aria di potersi rompere con una pressione sbagliata. Mary si accomoda sulla poltroncina di fronte.   
«È rimasta.»  
Mary giocherella con la fede, ancora all'anulare sinistro. Non sembra nemmeno oro, a giudicare dal luccichio.  
«Non aveva senso tornare.» Scrolla le spalle. «I suoi mi danno la colpa della sua morte e- non sono pronta e basta. Non finché la casa non sarà venduta, almeno. È nei pressi di Dublino, se le può interessare.»  
Gli occhi tradiscono la tristezza in quelle parole. Deve essere come vendere un pezzo di sé, per lei.  
 _Papà ha provato la stessa cosa, quando ha venduto la casa di Lawrence?_  
Dean si schiarisce la voce. «Cosa ricorda di quella sera?»  
Lo sguardo di Mary è cupo, velato; somiglia a quello di papà quando gli chiedeva cosa ricordasse della mamma.   
«Eravamo appena rientrati al motel. Sono andata in cucina a prendere da bere, mentre Ian rispondeva ad un tizio che si era fermato davanti alla finestra.»  
Dean corruga la fronte. «Cosa voleva?»  
Mary sbatte le palpebre. «Niente. Ha detto il nome di Ian ed ha schioccato le dita. Il nome completo.»   
Dean inarca un sopracciglio.   
«Sì, è strano, ma abbiamo pensato ad un brutto scherzo, allora.»  
«Lo ha visto in faccia?»  
Mary scuote la testa. «No. Era buio e lui era a bordo di un'auto d'epoca, una Volga del '46. Nera. Qualche ora dopo, Ian era-»  
Mary abbassa lo sguardo sul tappeto grigio spelacchiato inastrato tra sedia e divano; sposta una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e deglutisce.   
Dean stringe le labbra. «Se ne intende, di auto.»  
Mary scrolla le spalle. «Da bambina volevo diventare pilota di rally. Mi sono accontentata di ingegneria meccanica e qualche lavoretto estivo all'officina della mia città.»  
Dean appoggia i gomiti alle ginocchia. Avrebbero un sacco di cui discutere, se non fosse nei panni dell'agente Harris e se non gli premesse trovare quel coso prima che mieta altre vittime.  
«Ricorda qualcos'altro?»  
Mary corruga la fronte.  
«Qualsiasi particolare. Non so, magari un orologio fermo?»  
Mary sbatte le palpebre. «Sì, l'orologio si è fermato.»   
Il cuore di Dean perde un battito. _Bingo. Casper incazzato_.   
«Ma non capisco cosa c'entri. Pensa sia il messaggio di un serial killer?»  
 _Magari lo fosse_. A volte, vorrebbe davvero sapere cosa si prova ad affrontare qualcosa di così normale.   
Dean scrolla le spalle. «Non possiamo escludere nulla. Qualsiasi indizio è fondamentale.»  
Mary si gratta il naso. «Allora posso dirle che il tizio aveva un tatuaggio sull'avambraccio. Il verso di una canzone di Jimi Hendrix. _There must be some kind of way outta here._ »  
 _All along the watchover_.  
Il silenzio scende come una cappa. Dean si schiarisce la voce. «È meglio che vada.» Si alza, Mary con lui. «Prenderemo il responsabile, signora. Glielo prometto.»  
Mary si stringe nelle spalle. «Non si offenda, ma- che differenza fa? Ian è morto e niente me lo restituirà.»  
Dean stringe le labbra. Le viscere si fanno liquide, nell'addome.  
Mary si volta e lo precede lungo il corridoio.   
_«Niente me lo restituirà.»_

  
«Quindi, ricapitoliamo: l'unica cosa che abbiamo ottenuto, dopo una giornata a interrogare testimoni, è stata morire di caldo?»  
La forchetta di Sam infilza foglie di insalata. Il grill sulla Main deve essere un portale per l'inferno, altrimenti non si spiega il caldo asfissiante e l'odore di carne arrosto che sembra riempire i polmoni. Dean si è sfilato la giacca, ma ha l'impressione di respirare attraverso un lenzuolo rovente.  
«Non solo.» Il tono da è ovvio gli fa venire voglia di tirargli un pugno. «Abbiamo trovato altri collegamenti tra le vittime.»  
«E cioè?»  
Dean spilucca con le patatine, mentre Sam apre un block notes che ha recuperato da chissà quale cassetto del motel.   
_Ma tu guardalo: si è portato il blocchetto. Un vero boy-scout._  
«Gli orologi fermi, ad esempio. La luna di sangue, in due casi su tre.»  
Corruga la fronte. «Perché ti sembra importante? Ti avverto, sono troppo sobrio per le smancerie.»  
Sam sbuffa dal naso e sorride. «Scemo. La luna rossa è un cattivo presagio in praticamente tutte le culture.»  
Ma certo. Ovvio che _Sam-pedia_ lo sapesse.  
Dean si gratta la guancia. «Magari c'era anche nel terzo caso. Mary O'Brien non sembrava affatto il tipo da superstizione popolare.» Intinge una patatina nel ketchup, la tira per aria e la addenta al volo.  
«E quella Volga.» Sam gratta i capelli con il tappo della penna. «Solo che sembra guidata da persone diverse ogni volta che compare.»  
«Un mutaforma?»  
«Può darsi.» Il modo in cui Sam si stringe nelle spalle dice _no, non può essere_. «Ma perché recidere le teste di netto?»  
Dean scrolla le spalle. «Il fantasma mutaforma di un boia?»  
Sam rotea gli occhi e sbuffa. «Dean, sto cercando di fare un discorso serio.»  
«Sono serio.» Dean appoggia la schiena alla sedia e sospira. Si gratta la testa. «Domani ci toccherà fare delle ricerche, vero?»  
« _Domani_?»  
Dean fa un cenno con la testa verso la ragazza in shorts che gira tra i tavoli - e che gli ha appena fatto l'occhiolino, tra parentesi. «Stasera sono un po' - ehm - impegnato.»  
Sam rotea gli occhi e mette il block notes da parte. «Non fare tardi. E ricordati le chiavi.»

  
Dean sbadiglia. Se passa ancora un po' di tempo tra quegli scaffali che sanno di polvere e sigarette lo ritroveranno mummificato, ne è sicuro. Un lampo illumina la finestra. L'orologio ticchetta, pigro, neanche lo facesse apposta.  
Stira le spalle. I muscoli sono ancora piacevolmente indolenziti dalla notte prima; potrebbe anche fare il bis, stasera, se non fosse che Sam gli romperebbe le palle con la storia del _prima finiamo, meglio è_.  
Solo che quel rigirare quei quattro fogli della fornitissima biblioteca di Salem non li porterà da nessuna parte.  
Chiude il libro con una manata e sbuffa. «Niente.»  
Le dita di Sam battono sulla tastiera del rottame che dovrebbe essere un computer. I potenti mezzi bibliotecari.  
«Io credo di aver trovato qualcosa, invece.»  
 _Finalmente_. Dean scosta la sedia e lo raggiunge.  
«Si tratta di una vecchia leggenda metropolitana collegata alla Volga nera. Per fortuna, Mary O'Brien ha saputo riconoscere il modello.»   
Un paio di _click_ del mouse. Sam fa scorrere la pagina.   
«A quanto pare, è un auto prodotta solo in una piccola città sovietica, Gorky, e distribuita ai gerarchi del partito. Si dice che a bordo venissero caricate giovani ragazze di bell'aspetto e che non facessero più ritorno.»  
«Sembra più un orrore storico che un fantasma incazzato.» Dean si sporge oltre la spalla di Sam. «E poi, c'è scritto che rapisce giovani ragazze. Il che include Irina, ma gli altri due? A meno che il fantasma non giocasse in entrambe le squadre-»  
Sam rotea gli occhi.   
«Quindi, fantasma incazzato?»  
Sam annuisce. «Credo proprio di sì. In più, ho controllato: c'era l'eclissi di luna anche il giorno in cui è morto Ian O'Brien.»  
«Solo che Mary non l'ha notata.»   
«Esatto.» Sam sospira. «Dobbiamo solo capire chi è il nostro Casper e perché recide le teste.»  
Dean inarca un sopracciglio. « _Solo_?»  
Sam gli lancia un'occhiataccia.  
Dean corruga la fronte. «E la parte in cui cambia aspetto?»  
Sam scrolla le spalle. «Forse non è un fantasma comune.»  
Batte le dita sulla tastiera.  
Dean si sporge da sopra la sua spalla. «La verità, Sammy-» sorride «-è che a volte la soluzione più semplice, è la migliore.»  
Batte fantasma mutaforma sulla tastiera e clicca sul primo risultato.  
Dopo tre pagine di Google sulle dubbie esperienze paranormali degli utenti, una serie infinita di sbadigli e un paio di sbuffi dopo, Sam drizza la testa.  
« _Obake_.»  
Dean corruga la fronte. «È un nuovo insulto oppure-?»  
Sam scuote la testa e alza gli occhi al cielo. «È uno spirito giapponese; può cambiare il proprio aspetto per un po', per trarre in inganno familiari o amici di chi impersona e farsi accogliere.»  
«Rimane da capire chi è il nostro _obacoso_.»  
« _Obake_.»  
Quando usa quel tono, lo prenderebbe a pugni.

  
Passano altre due ore prima che Dean batta un pugno sul tavolo.   
«Sì!» L'adrenalina gli scorre nelle vene come un fiume in piena. Cavolo, che soddisfazione!   
Sam sbatte le palpebre come un bambino svegliato troppo presto. «Trovato?»  
«Sembra di sì.» Ruota il volume e indica la quartultima riga. «Ephraim Golubev, morto a seguito di un incidente stradale che-» Dean sorride «-gli ha reciso la testa di netto. Pare che fosse in America per gestire le collaborazioni con la Russia, ma si fosse portato dietro l'auto, che poi è stata rivenduta ad un concessionario locale.»  
Sam corruga la fronte. «Perché non uccidere i proprietari, allora?»  
Dean scrolla le spalle e afferra la giacca. «Avrà un tipo specifico di vittima. La cosa importante è che stasera lo facciamo arrosto.»  
Chiude il tomo e si alza. Sam storce la bocca. «Dean, capire le motivazioni dell' _obake_ potrebbe essere utile.»  
«Già, ma non abbiamo fonti da cui attingere, per quello. I suoi parenti sono in Russia o da qualche parte, là vicino. Vieni o no?»

 

La vanga si conficca nel terreno. Sam solleva il bastone e si butta la terra alle spalle. Uno spasmo colpisce i bicipiti e li fa contrarre; domattina sarà coperto di acido lattico, ci scometterebbe.  
Per fortuna, non dovrà più farlo.  
Dean buca il coperchio di legno della bara e si asciuga il sudore dalla fronte. «Eccoti qui.»  
Sul velluto rosso scuro non c'è che polvere e un'uniforme verde, con tre medaglie sul petto.  
Sam rotea gli occhi. «Muoviamoci.»  
Salta fuori dalla buca con un balzo e getta la vanga di lato. Accucciato sul bordo, osserva Dean spargere benzina e sale su quel poco che rimane del cadavere. Se tutto va bene, è l'ultima grigliata del genere che vede.  
Gli tende la mano. Dean si tira su con un grugnito, afferra la scatola dei fiammiferi e la apre.  
La capocchia sfrega sul bordo della scatola. La fiammella divora la testa. «Ciao ciao, vecchio pervertito.»  
Il fiammifero cade nella bara.  
Le guance pizzicano al vento freddo. Sam si stringe nelle spalle.  
Le fiamme si alzano verso di loro qualche istante dopo e scoppiettano, gettando ombre marcate sul viso di Dean. Frustate roventi colpiscono la pelle. Preferirebbe di gran lunga che fosse un altro tipo di fuoco, che a bruciare fosse la carne e non i resti di un fantasma incazzato; gli piacerebbe avere qualche ricordo normale da conservare per quando sarà via, ma la normalità non si addice ai Winchester.  
Dean corruga la fronte. «Tutto bene?»  
Sam si riscuote. Annuisce.  
«Non è che ti mancherà il fantasma, eh, Sammy?» Dean gli poggia una mano sulla spalla. «Mi sei diventato sensibile?»  
Sam si scrolla la sua mano di dosso. «Scemo.»  
 _Non è il fantasma che mi mancherà_.  
Dean si guarda attorno, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Il fuoco si spegne poco dopo: non era rimasto molto da bruciare, a quanto pare.  
«Finiamo questa storia.» Dean ficca la vanga nel mucchio di terra. «Non ne posso più di scavare.»  
 _A chi lo dici._

  
Il cellulare atterra sul letto con un tonfo. Dean si china sul pavimento e trascina il borsone.  
«Fai le valigie, partiamo.»  
Sam corruga la fronte. Dean è pericolosamente vicino alla lettera di ammissione, ma sembra troppo occupato a infilare roba a casaccio nel borsone per frugare nelle tasche interne. Sam si alza.  
«Per dove?»  
«Michigan.» Dean gli lancia un'occhiata da sopra la spalla. «Papà è sulle tracce di un Wendigo, a quanto pare.»  
Sam sospira. Si passa una mano tra i capelli. Il momento sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi. Lo sapeva sin dall'inizio. Però, lo stomaco si contrae lo stesso, e gli mozza il fiato.  
«Dean, io non verrò in Michigan.»  
È sicuro di aver sentito un _crack_ provenirgli dal petto. Dean corruga la fronte, gli occhi grandi lo fanno sembrare il bambino della foto che tiene nel borsone.   
«Ho deciso di andare a Stanford.»  
Deglutisce. Il grumo di saliva si incastra nella gola come un sasso.  
Dean apre e richiude la bocca. «E quando lo avresti deciso?»  
Sam si gratta la nuca. Il tono di Dean... non l'ha mai sentito prima. È come se si fosse giocato l'anello della mamma al tavolo da poker, o forse è peggio, perché quello, alla fine, glielo perdonerebbe.  
«Più o meno quando ho fatto il test.»  
Dean lascia cadere il borsone. Ha il naso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi. «E quando pensavi di dirmelo?»  
«Te lo sto dicendo adesso.» Sam scuote la testa. «Dean- non è questo il mio posto.»  
Gli occhi di Dean si ingrandiscono e luccicano. Il naso si arrossa. «Il tuo posto è con noi, Sammy.»  
Continuare è strapparsi il cuore a mani nude. «No, non lo è.»  
È come se potesse sentire qualcosa, in Dean, andare in frantumi. Ma è troppo tardi per fermarsi.  
«Volevo che lo sapessi per primo.»  
Dean annuisce. Stringe le labbra, sorride con uno scatto nervoso e si passa una mano sulla bocca.   
Il pugno scava un buco nella porta.   
«Non aspettarmi alzato.»

  
La fitta alla spalla lo riporta su un marciapiede, a fare zig zag tra i pedoni. Il vento pizzica le guance; un brivido percorre la nuca. Non ha nemmeno preso la giacca e ora ne paga le conseguenze.   
Stringe i pugni. Dov'è, che ha sbagliato? Non gli ha mai fatto mancare nulla, nemmeno quando papà era via per giorni e i soldi finivano e il suo stomaco, per primo, era vuoto. Nemmeno quando aveva le tasche vuote e Sam voleva a tutti i costi quel libro lì, in vetrina, anche se era nuovo e la libreria aveva gli allarmi. Nemmeno quando si è preso la colpa per quella volta che Sam ha fatto tardi al club di teatro, o quando ha mollato le ricerche per essere alla recita.  
La vita che fanno gli è sempre stata stretta, lo sa, ma non credeva fino al punto di volerli abbandonare così. La loro strada è il mestiere di famiglia, lo hanno sempre saputo. Cosa pensa, eh, che Dean non avesse nascosto qualche volantino patinato sotto al materasso? Non si può, e questo è quanto. La normalità è riservata a quelli che salvano. Lavorano perché loro possano dormire sonni tranquilli e studiare e fare i loro stupidi picnic e andare al college. Non è mai stata un'opzione, per loro.  
Sospira e si ferma, le mani al cornicione. Sotto di lui, le auto sfrecciano lungo la interstatale. Sam è sempre stato un ribelle. Lui evitava i compiti e andava in giro a fingersi un eroe, ma Sam studiava e studiava e portava a casa A più come servissero. Portava trofei di softball e strani esperimenti di scienze, e nessuno di loro era mai riuscito a fermarlo. Non si sarebbe fermato nemmeno adesso.  
Forse ha esagerato, forse non sarà per sempre. Magari a metà strada deciderà di aver fatto una cazzata e tornerà indietro o, chi lo sa, si laureerà perché è quello che voleva e poi tornerà con loro. Non significa perderlo per sempre, in fondo.  
Un piccione frulla le ali vicino a lui. _Che stronzata. E domani gli asini voleranno_.   
No, Sam non tornerà indietro: è testardo come un mulo e quando vuole qualcosa se la prende e non guarda in faccia niente e nessuno. _Nessuno_ , soprattutto.   
Il rombo di un motore lo fa voltare. Ha abbastanza esperienza da sapere che quello è un motore vecchio stampo, a scoppio, non una di quelle cagate giapponesi ultrasilenziose. Una cometa sfreccia sulla carrozzeria nera e lucida. Il sangue si gela nelle vene.  
«Dean Winchester.»  
Dean boccheggia. Porta la mano alla cintura, ma la pistola non è lì, e manco il sale, perché è uscito di fretta come il coglione che è. Come cazzo fa il fantasma mutaforma a sapere il suo nome? E come può essere vivo? Non vivo _vivo_ , ma lì. Hanno bruciato il corpo.  
Dall'auto spunta solo un braccio abbronzato. Al polso, un bracciale con il trifoglio. Lo stesso che Ian O'Brien aveva nella foto sul giornale.

  
Dean sbatte la porta alle proprie spalle.  
«Andiamo.»   
Afferra il borsone con le armi da sotto il letto. Non l'hanno ancora svuotato, per fortuna, perché la velocità è tutto, in questi casi. E lui si è fatto fregare come un novellino.  
«Abbiamo un mostro da fare fuori.»  
Sam corruga la fronte. «Che cosa?»  
«L'ho visto.»   
Dean si passa una mano tra i capelli. Sam spalanca gli occhi e scatta in piedi. Non ci voleva.  
« _L'obake_?»  
«Non è un _obake_.» Dean scuote la testa. «È qualcosa che assume l'aspetto della vittima precedente, di volta in volta.»  
Sam lo fissa a bocca aperta. Solleva le sopracciglia. «Sono un idiota.»  
«Questo lo so.»  
Sam lo colpisce alla spalla. Afferra il portatile e siede al tavolo. Dean si piazza alle sue spalle, lo vede digitare qualcosa e cancellare. D, U, L, H, cancella, D, A, L, cancella. D, U, L, L, invio.  
Sam clicca su uno dei primi risultati.   
«Ho visto qualcosa di simile tra le ricerche di papà, dalle parti di Topeka.»  
La figura sullo schermo rappresenta un uomo incappucciato, su un cavallo scuro, con una falce in mano. Dean corruga la fronte.  
«Lo stregone?»  
«Quello. Si chiamano Dullahan, che significa 'uomo oscuro' o qualcosa del genere. Sono creature del folklore irlandese, simili ai mietitori. E abbiamo solo una possibilità per farlo fuori, altrimenti sparirà per i prossimi-» spalanca gli occhi «- _oh_. Dean, ti prego, dimmi che non ha fatto il tuo nome.»  
Dean si stringe nelle spalle. Che gliene frega? Se ne andrà comunque.  
Sam sbatte il pugno sul tavolo. «Cazzo!»  
Dean resta in islenzio, mentre Sam respira come un mantice, i pugni serrati.  
«Non c'è bisogno di fare così. Non è il primo e non sarà l'ultimo che vuole un pezzo di questa carne bianca.» Indica lo schermo con un cenno del mento. «Ce l'avrà una debolezza, no?»  
Sam fissa di fronte a sé, gli occhi arrossati e lucidi. «-ro.»  
Dean corruga la fronte. «Cosa?»  
«Oro.»  
 _Fantastico_. Dean allarga le braccia e sbuffa.  
«Okay. Vediamo che possiamo fare.»

  
Le lancette fanno uno scatto avanti e si bloccano.  
Dean trattiene il fiato. Sarebbe tutto molto più semplice, se non dovesse starsene steso in un letto, a fissare il soffitto, mentre uno spettro barra mietitore barra grandissimo stronzo sbava per farlo fuori.  
Non sarebbe nemmeno un'idea malvagia, visto come andrà a finire. Ora come ora, si risparmierebbe volentieri il dolore di perdere Sam di nuovo, per sempre.  
Il tonfo di passi gli fa perdere un battito.  
Dean drizza le orecchie, gli occhi spalancati. Le orecchie ronzano. _Andiamo_. Il tonfo si fa più acuto, metallico. Dean sospira.  
Magari, è cosi che deve finire. Lui che più o meno perdona Sam, Sam che non lo manda a quel paese, papà lontano, al sicuro. Be', non proprio, ma al sicuro da questo mostro in particolare, almeno. E con Bobby a coprirgli le spalle, che non è poco. Sempre che non si ammazzino prima. Insomma, è più di quanto abbia la maggior parte del tempo, no?  
Il fiato si blocca ancora a metà strada. L'ha sempre saputo, che sarebbe finita così; che sarebbe morto in battaglia, cercando di far fuori qualcosa prima che faccia fuori lui. Però, pensava che sarebbe passato ancora qualche anno, prima di incontrare la signora con la falce. O il signore con la falce, visto com'è finita.  
Altri passi, accompagnati da un fruscio. Deve essersi agghindato per l'evento, perché Dean quasi se lo vede spuntare con la casacca del ritratto. _Amante delle tradizioni, eh? Nemmeno a me vanno giù le nuove tendenze._  
La porta si schiude. Dean inghiotte un sasso.  
«So che sei sveglio.»  
 _Ottimo_.   
Be', tanto vale. «Sei in ritardo.»  
Il _dullahan_ ride.  
«Sempre così arrogante?»  
Solleva una mano.  
La schiena di Dean sbatte al muro. Dean stringe i denti. _Cazzo, manco il tempo._  
«Una volta avrei usato del midollo per paralizzarti, ma oggi sembra che quella roba sia diventata incredibilmente preziosa.»  
Si avvicina a passo cadenzato. Dean strattona, ma non si schioda dalla parete. Questo non era nei piani.  
Qualcosa luccica, al buio. Il respiro gli si blocca nei polmoni.  
«Perché io? La strada era affollata, perché hai preso me?»  
Fresco sulla gola. Dean deglutisce. La lama pizzica la pelle, dove il _dullahan_ la tiene premuta.  
«Perché so che, altrimenti, mi avresti dato la caccia.»  
«Tutto qui?» Stringe i denti. La lama va più a fondo. «Sai che ne arriveranno altri, vero?»  
La fitta colpisce la gola. Il fiato si blocca a metà strada.  
«Me ne sarò già andato, allora.»  
Dean chiude gli occhi e deglutisce. Una goccia di sudore scivola lungo la tempia. Sammy, datti una mossa.  
«Le vittime. Che connessione avevano tra loro?»  
«Farmi parlare non servirà a salvarti, Dean Winchester.»  
 _Questo lo dici tu, stronzo._  
La lama preme più a fondo. Una scia umida strisica sulla pelle.  
Spero proprio che ti sbagli.  
«Ultime parole famose?»  
Un luccichio, oltre la spalla del dullahan. Il mostro grida, un suono simile al cigolio di una porta. Sam, alle sue spalle, estrae il pugnale d'oro e lo conficca di nuovo nella schiena del mostro. Qualcosa fa _crack_ , in sottofondo: Dean prega sia una vertebra.  
La testa di Ian O'Brien rotola sul pavimento. I vestiti si afflosciano per terra.  
Dean atterra sulle ginocchia.  
«Dietro di te, coglione.»  
Il cuore che batte così forte da sentirlo nelle tempie. _Ci è mancato un pelo_. Non che sia una novità, ma... forse, stavolta ci è andato più vicino delle altre.   
Forse, non è sicuro che avrebbe lottato.  
«Tutto bene?»  
La mano di Sam si poggia sulla spalla. Dean la scosta. «Sto bene.»  
Sam stringe le labbra e si allontana. Forse è stato un po' troppo duro; in fondo, Sam gli ha appena salvato le chiappe e non è cosa da poco.  
«Grazie.»  
Si gratta la nuca. Sam annuisce, lo sguardo fisso sui vestiti sparsi sulla moquette.  
«Diamoci una mossa a pulire: dobbiamo lasciare la stanza entro domattina.»  
«E addio cauzione.»  
Sam allarga le braccia e scuote la testa. «Lo dici come se fossero soldi nostri.»  
«Coso, me li sono _guadagnati_. Certo che erano soldi miei.»

 

Le sagome frastagliate di alberi e cespugli scorrono fuori dal finestrino. L'aria entra dai vetri socchiusi e gli scompiglia i capelli; odora di terra, di asfalto bruciato dal sole. Il cuore di Dean martella nel petto.  
Sono tutti e tre nell'Impala. Papà ha lasciato il pick-up da Bobby, dove stanno andando a riprenderlo. Stringe le labbra. Peggio di aspettare che un Wendigo esca dalla tana.  
Lancia un'occhiata al retrovisore. Sam lo guarda di rimando, gli occhi sicuri, decisi. È il momento, e a papà non farà piacere. Non l'ha presa bene lui, quindi...  
Sam prende fiato e sospira.  
«Ho deciso di andare a Stanford.»  
John non distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada. _Magari non l'ha sentito_. Dean trattiene il fiato.  
«Papà?»  
«Ho sentito.» John corruga la fronte e lancia un'occhiata al retrovisore. «Cos'è questa storia?»  
«La conosci.» Il tono di Sam si inasprisce. Dean serra i pugni. «Non ho mai voluto fare il cacciatore, lo sai.»  
John corruga la fronte, lo sguardo su Dean. «Tu lo sapevi?»  
 _Sì, da un giorno_. Ed è stato troppo impegnato a non farsi ammazzare per fare i conti con la realtà.   
«Non prendertela con lui.» Il tono di Sam lo fa sobbalzare. Papà non distoglie lo sguardo.  
«Sì.»  
John serra la mascella e stringe le dita sul volante. «E quindi vorresti andartene al college come uno studentello qualunque?»  
«Sì.»  
Il motore ringhia. Le ruote graffiano l'asfalto più veloci; è come se la pressione sull'acceleratore si trasferisse nel petto.  
«Scordatelo. Tu verrai con noi, fine della storia.»  
Sam ride, senza allegria. «Non puoi impedirmi di andarmene, papà. Sono stato ammesso. Ho una borsa di studio e non intendo sprecare la mia vita in una crociata inesistente.»  
Dean spalanca gli occhi. Lo stomaco si controce come se Sam gli avesse dato un pugno. La macchina si ferma di botto; lo strattone gli fa dondolare la testa.  
«Vuoi andartene, eh?!»  
Le dita di Sam sono già sulla maniglia.  
«Se esci da questa macchina, non azzardarti a tornare!»  
Sam serra i denti e sbatte lo sportello. Qualcosa, nel petto di Dean, si frantuma.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio chiunque sia arrivato fino alla fine. Un'Impala piena di cuori (e, perché no, con i Winchester a bordo) è in arrivo verso di voi!  
> Bad Moon Rising è stata la primissima storia che ho scritto nel fandom di Supernatural. Faceva parte del mio primo account (perché io non sarei io se non sparissi, ogni tanto) e ne avevo cancellato anche la mia copia, per poi pentirmene e riscriverla. Questo è il risultato.  
> Se qualcuno aveva letto la versione iniziale, avrà notato che la storia è un po' cambiata: all'inizio c'erano tre episodi separati che narravano della morte di tre vittime, la storia era divisa in dieci capitoli (otto, più prologo ed epilogo) e avevo inserito un mio OC. Nel corso degli anni, però, sono cambiata, e non mi sentivo più sicura nel tenerla com'era. Spero lo stesso che vi abbia fatto passare quei cinque-dieci minuti di spensieratezza, comunque.


End file.
